


I am not who you think I am

by The_Devils_Angel



Series: Blessings and Curses [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony, Gen, I ain't playing, I really love mcu, Many Characters - Freeform, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn Romance, So many characters...just know I own no one, Tony Stark-centric, Tony becomes Death, Tony-centric, Winter Solider is his own person, different universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devils_Angel/pseuds/The_Devils_Angel
Summary: "Hello, my dear, it is a shame that this happened to my favorite soul." He watched as a woman leaned towards him and kissed his head "it is not your time my darling. It's a shame they tried to force the clock."  Tony didn't say anything, he couldn't, his mouth felt like someone stuffed sand in it or they put cotton balls in there. The woman seemed to understand this though and smiled at him.orAfter Siberia Tony was brought back to the US and barely survived only by the grace of Life. The Rouges come back after Thor confirms that Thanos is on his way but he isn't just here for the stones. He's after Tony, who without his knowledge, was blessed by the Goddess of Life. Even though he is death's Merchant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Tony was greeted by the Goddess Life and she gave him a gift.

_"Hello, my dear, it is a shame that this happened to my favorite soul."_ _He watched as a woman leaned towards him and kissed his head "it is not your time my darling. It's a shame they tried to force the clock." Tony didn't say anything, he couldn't, his mouth felt like someone stuffed sand in it or they put cotton balls in there. The woman seemed to understand this though and smiled at him._

_She had beautiful purple eyes with specks of white in them while her skin was whiter than his own slightly tanned skin, her clothing was basically gold with flowers, both black and red, decorating it. She was lovely but he felt uneasy in her presence._

_"Do not fret my darling, I will not hurt you. You have pleased me through the years with your weapons, they were a sight to behold but you pleased me more in the way you used them. The Land of The Dead will not overflow, it makes my job a bit easier. Since you have pleased me and I seen you please others, but no one does the same for you I shall give you a gift. You are no longer my Merchant though you did very well, no, you are to be my son."_

_Tony didn't understand what was happening, then an unexpected wave of pain flowed through him and he struggled to focus on the woman who claimed him as her own. She looked around in the darkness they were seated in before looking back at him._

_"They are here for you. I have to take my leave, but I will see you again." She faded away like dust but instead of the dust being a dull color like muddy brown it was gold._

_Tony, for some odd reason, wanted her back. He wanted her back despite being uneasy when she was here with him. Another wave of pained passed through him and he gasped, he looked down at his hands and saw bruises forming on his skin. A sudden chilling feeling came over him and the darkness faded with some light slowly entering the area, once again, a wave of pain went through him but this time it stopped at his chest._

_That was the only thing he felt before the light blinded him._

* * *

"He's waking up!" Someone shouted, he had to fight the urge to tell them to shut up then another voice came into his hearing range "stand back!"

He finally opened his eyes and blinked rapidly at the light flooded his senses before looking around the room, he saw three doctors and a handful of nurses just staring at him on his right. Tony looked to his left to see a crying Pepper, a grateful looking Rhodey and Peter crying on Harley as they both held each other. Harley was crying as well but Tony wouldn't bring that up for the sake of his pride. 

"Someone mind," he coughed before continuing "tellin' me what you guys are cryin' about?" He let a teasing grin appear on his face "don't tell me someone proposed to me while I was sleep!" The others just smiled at him and Pepper hugged him the best she could with all the medical equipment attached to him and when she pulled back she glared at him.

"Pull something like this again I will be the end of you." Tony only smiled and nodded then frowned and looked at Rhodey "w...what happened?"

Everyone, including the doctors and nurses, winced and all of the people supposed to be monitoring him left the room. Even the kids and Pepper left the room which was surprising in its own right. Rhodey sighed and wheeled closer to his side with a grim face, "what do you remember after Germany?"

Tony closed his eyes and the memories came back all at once. When he opened them he stared at Rhodey, he should be thankful for whatever drugs they gave him because he was about to have a panic attack, his best friend waited patiently for him to gather his courage. 

"I went to them as a friend and we fought...Rhodey, I saw Mamma, she didn't die because of the crash." 

Slowly Rhodey's eyebrows raise into his hairline until a look of realization dawned on his face, "oh my god. Tones..." Tony nodded and he felt tears fall down his cheeks.

"I saw him choke her to death and Howard was punched in the face until he was dead..." He didn't need to say who he was talking about. When S.H.I.E.L.D and H.Y.D.R.A were exposed to the public via the internet Tony had looked through some of the stuff in order to grab any innocent agents that were caught in the crossfire. By a stroke of luck, he was able to find most of them and get them secured in his company as well as get them new identities for their families as well as themselves. He even moved them to other parts of the world and destroyed any trace of their former lives.

In the process of doing all of that he found some stuff on the Winter Soldier, his trigger words, kill count, how many missions he went on et al. One thing he never saw was the footage of his parents' murder. 

"Rogers knew...he knew the whole time and he didn't tell me. Then I threw the first hit at him and we fought from there." He turned away from Rhodey "Honeybear he knew and didn't tell me..."

Rhodey sighed and slowly lifted himself out of his wheelchair to sit on the bed next to Tony, the genius snapped his head to look at him and once he spread his arms Tony dove in his embrace and proceed to sob. 

Only Rhodey has seen this side to him, Pepper seen some portions but never enough to grasp it. Rhodey has been there for him for thick and thin, hell, he was there when Tony first figured out his parents died. He was there for him, his brother in every way but blood and it **burned** him to know that someone who Tony had once again trusted betrayed him. And he did nothing to stop it.

After a few minutes, Tony wiped his eyes and sat up again with a bit of a wince. While he sat back up it gave Rhodey some time to take him in. He looked younger despite what had happened to him, he looked as if he was back in his twenties even though he still had his goatee and a bit more facial hair than he normally would. His eyes were the same except he didn't have extremely dark circles under them, his hair was a bit longer and his face had barely, if any, wrinkles. He looked healthy if you got rid of everything that made all these bruises appear.

"Rhodes...how long was I out?" Tony looked at him, his big brown eyes were still watery from his crying moment but they held something Rhodey didn't know if he would see it ever again, held in his eyes was a flame. Determination. 

"You've been out for a total of two weeks." Tony nodded "okay I can work with that, how long till I get out of here." Rhodey scoffed "you're staying here another two days just in case something happened." Tony whined.

"They said you might not wake up Tony, then you somehow woke up. That doesn't just happen so they need to make sure you're stable." 

"You just didn't want me to over exert myself and be under constant care didn't you."

I'm not gonna lie, that is a benefit to all this."

"Honeybear! I'm hurt!"

"That's why you're staying here."

Tony rolled his eyes playfully as the doctor came in with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're smiling," suddenly the doctors face became grim "I need to talk to you about your injuries and what the next steps are." 

Tony nodded and looked at Rhodey with pleading eyes, shaking his head slowly Rhodey climbed back into his wheelchair and left the room. The doctor took his place next to Tony but gave him personal space. 

"Dr.Stark you have been in and out of your sleeping state for two weeks, you have had a concussion and your rib cage needed to be replaced-"

"Wait replaced? What did you replace it with?"

The doctor sighed "Miss. Potts was listed on your emergency file as the main source of contact and below here was Mr. Rhodes, we asked them what we should do to save or life or end it. They both had the shield that Captain America used melted into a new rib cage for you. It saved your life." 

Tony's face became blank as he nodded slowly and the doctor took it as a motion for him to move on. 

"Your liver, despite the alcohol, was perfectly healed as if nothing happened to it. The same was done to your lungs. We don't know what happened or what did it but we just thank our lucky stars that you're alright. When you first awoke we scanned you for head trauma, which there was some. You stayed awake enough for us to test if anything life-threatening. There isn't so you no longer need to worry. Other than that you're perfectly fine."

The doctor said something else but Tony was no longer paying attention, he was too stuck on the fact that he had a shield in his body. His mind was already whirling at how badly Rogers was going to react. 

"-You shall be out of the hospital today." Tony's attention went back to the doctor who was smirking at him. 

"I said you will be able to get out of here today. We just need to get your medication set up and you'll be in a wheelchair for now." 

* * *

Late in the evening, Tony was finally released from the hospital under strict rules of getting rest and lowering his caffeine intake, when he tried to argue Peter and Harley gave him glares that were almost as scary as Peppers. They returned to the compound and Pepper pushed Tony straight to his room for a full nights rest.

"Pepper I'm fine, I've been sleeping for two weeks." Tony groaned as she wheeled him into his room, Pepper shrugged and left while throwing a smile over her shoulder. When he was sure she was gone he wheeled out of his room to the elevator and pressed the button that would lead him to his lab. 

When he arrived he went straight for his computer and placed a light blue chip into his computer and suddenly everything in his lab whirled to life.

 _ **"Hello Boss, how are you feeling?"**_ Friday asked with concern dripping into her voice, Tony smiled at the ceiling "welcome back baby girl. I'm alright but we have some business to do, wanna help?" 

_**"Help you, Boss? Anytime."** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the characters are a bit Oc. For warning.

It has been a few days since Tony has gotten out of the hospital and despite being under constant supervision he managed to get a lot of work done.

1\. He has moved out of the Compound and back into Stark Tower

2\. He has revised and updated the Accords so that they are inclusive to Mutants and Inhumans

3\. He has gotten out of his wheelchair

4\. He has started to build the New Avengers

5\. He rebuilt the Compound

6\. He had finished working on Rhodey's braces and he is now a team leader for the New Avengers along with himself.

Considering the length and certain difficulties that each of those tasks has, he is proud to say that all of that can now be scratched off his To Do list. When he had returned to the tower and made it back to his lab his bots had beeped with excitement as well as concern, U had even pulled him away from his work station to sit down on the couch he had near him. It was welcomed by Tony, the only people who did that were Pepper and Rhodey. 

"The stocks skyrocketed upon your return and the braces you've designed are a huge success." Pepper stated as she walked into Tony's never really used office. As much as he loves his workshop, he knows that he would never get the Accords and other Avengers-related documents finished down there.

_**"Boss you have a call from the Accords Council. I'm afraid I cannot tell them to wait any longer."**_ Friday sighed the last part and Tony nodded "put them on." 

A holographic screen appeared in the middle of the room and a group of people came on. The screen split into 10 different squares, the representatives of the US, Germany, Romania, Slovakia and the members of the United Nations took up the boxes.

"Good morning everyone, so what do I owe the pleasure?" Tony said through his famous(ly fake) smile.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, we are glad you are back and in health. I assume that you're able to stand with us through this conversation?" The Romanian member asked with a straight face to which Tony agreed.

"Of course. I must ask though, why the surprise meeting? We are all very busy women and men." He made sure to put the women in front in order to not just make the German representative smile (he had learned she was always overlooked in her position and he wanted to make her smile) but also to show that he could not care any less of the men in he was talking to.

He could also feel Pepper's pride rolling off in waves.

"We have thought about the New Avengers idea you've proposed earlier this week." One of the Un members spoke "we have agreed to let this idea of yours stand. The only requirement is that they all must sign the New Accords that we have been working." Tony didn't let his smile broaden he only nodded pleasantly.

"Of course they will, thank you, Councilman. I assume that is all you needed to talk about?"

"Actually there has been another development. Your friend Thor has landed in Norway, could you go speak with him on this matter of dropping in?"

Tony nodded and then the other party cut the chat, Tony groaned and turned back to Pepper. 

"Why do you look so upset?"

Pepper tilted her head and her scowl deepened "are you sure I shouldn't go instead?"

"No Peps, I'll be fine."

"He almost killed you because he got angry for something that wasn't just done by you." 

Tony winced. When Pepper had found out what happened in his lab shortly after the Ultron mess she almost killed Rhodey and she had both embarrassed and fired Agent Hill. Now that Thor was back she was probably going to murder him with her heels, he wouldn't be surprised if she did.

"Do you want to join me?"

Pepper gave him a perfect smile that to the normal eye would seem sweet and unharming, to someone who knew her though, Tony knew that she was planning Thor's execution.

"But of course. Our flight is scheduled for tomorrow."

* * *

After their 7 hours and 52-minute flight, they had arrived in Oslo Norway and then drove to a little clearing out of the city. Tony and Pepper were first greeted by a woman in gold, grey and blue armor. 

"Hello, I'm Tony Stark. A friend of Thor." She gave him a look before walking away and motioning them to follow her, there was a large space ship in front of them and she led them into what was obviously the Kings chamber. In the middle of the room was Thor and Tony grabbed Pepper's wrist before she could march over there and slap the absolute fuck out of him.

"Friend Stark! What a pleasure to see you again as well as you Miss. Potts. Brunnhilde, leave us please, we have much to discuss." The woman now named Brunnhilde nodded and left the room, once the door was shut Tony let go of Pepper and she marched over to him then delivered a painful slap to his face.

"How dare you! You have the nerve to come to Earth and request aid yet the person who needed you to help him the most you choke when you have a disagreement? What kind of man, what kind of friend, no, what kind of _King_ treats his allies like that? Like dirt beneath their foot? Don't call anyone to save you, when I'm through with you there will be nothing left to save."

Tony had never seen Thor so fearful in his life, he was pale and looked shorter with every word Pepper said, his different colored eyes held nothing but regret in them. Pepper turned and walked back towards him and stood slightly in front of him, he didn't move closer to him but instead spoke from where he was.

"Thor, as you know you are now on Earth and so you will follow the rules of this planet. Here are the Accords," Tony flicked his wrist just so and the packet of papers sid over to the short haired blond "I trust you will sign them. As you will in order to remain here but if you don't we will see you as intruders and we shall act accordingly." 

Tony and Pepper turned towards the door, he stopped and looked over his shoulder "once you have signed we can speak about the rest at my compound. Please call ahead or when you get there _politely_ ask for me. If I'm not there _don't choke anyone_." He gave a fake smile at the god and left the room with Pepper.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I tell you all that I honest to god love Tony, I mean I honest to god love the man. We support RDJ in this household. But I have to hurt Tony just a bit in this chapter.

All it took was three days for Thor to sign the Accords (thanks to Rhodey's persuasion skills) and Thor managed to get that clearing in Norway to be New Asgard. Norway probably wanted to boast to other countries but never the less Tony was happy he didn't need to feed about 400 or so Asgardians. When Thor came by the compound he had a face of determination which made Tony raise a brow, he could only remember a few times the taller of the two was serious...one time ended with him and a bruised neck.

"Thor, how are you?" Tony asked with a questioning brow, then a smaller man came from behind him and Tony glared at the man.

"Dr. Banner...what a pleasant surprise. Why are either of you here?" The doctor winced slightly before answering "it's about Thanos. He's coming."

Tony moved quickly, he dragged both of them into one of the offices nearby and shut the door. "Thanos who? Thanos what and Thanos where?"

Thor sighed "remember the invasion my brother Loki led into this city? That was a part of his army and he is coming here in search of the Infinity Stones."

Bruce nodded "he plans to bring balance to the universe." Tony groaned.

"I hate being right sometimes." Thor gave him a look "you knew this would happen?" Tony chuckled darkly.

"It's why _we_ almost finished Ultron." He gave a pointed look at Bruce who stepped back slightly "I've been trying to prepare for this for a while now. No one would help me because no one listened when I said that something bigger is coming. I made plans for plans just in case I wasn't just paranoid."

Thor nodded "understood. As King, I swear to help protect Midgard as it is our home now." Tony raised a brow at that "speaking of which why are you now on Earth?"

"My sister, Hela the Goddess of Death brought about Ragnarok which destroyed our homeland."

He said it as if it was an everyday occurrence. Tony nodded, he didn't even ask about the brown eye or the short hair. He did not have the time nor the patience for such a story. He turned to leave the room but Thor's voice stopped him.

"Stark I must ask, what is this force emanating from you? It is nothing Midgardian and it is ancient." Tony looked at him and shrugged "I don't know. Ask your all-seeing friend back in Norway. I'll be in touch." And with that, he left the two men in the office.

* * *

_"Tony, how are you?" The woman from before said to him, she was sitting in front of him again._

_"Who are you and where am I?" The woman smiled at his questions, "My name is Vita darling. You are at the Avengers Compound I do believe, you went to your lab on the sublevels." She answered with a smile. Tony eyes widened._

_"That was Italian...you're Italian?" The lady, Vita, chuckled at him._

_"I am many things so yes. Are you not Italian?"_

_"I am on my mother's side. Speaking of which I distinctly remember you claiming me as your son?"_

_"Yes, I did. You have been wronged time and time again but you continue to take care of others. Perché mio figlio?"_

_"Why did I ask the question or why do I help people?" His eyebrow was raised as he looked at Vita, he didn't have that uneasy feeling he remembered from before. He felt safe and calm, it was the same feeling he got with his Mamma._

_"Why do you help those who do nothing but use you?" She sounded concerned, her black brow arched in confusion._

_"People need them and no matter how much I try I can't save everyone. This is bigger than just them or me." Vita nodded in understanding before a frown took over her face._

_"Oh my darling son, you are too good for that world. What did they do to deserve your kind heart?" Tony gave an unattractive snort "I am not as kind and generous as you say I am."_

_"You dare lie to your own mother?" Her tone was light and playful._

_"I have done so many terrible things, I guess the universe is giving me what my ass deserves."_

_"Nonsense. I would have a chat with the keeper of the universe if it were that."_

_Tony couldn't help but smile but a small frown took its place. "What did you do to me?"_

_Vita sighed heavily as if the question had so much weight on it and she had been carrying it for years. "I am the Goddess of Life and for a long time, I have been the balancer of both life and death themselves. I needed someone to help me carry the weight I was so ungracefully carrying, I searched until I found you. You are the best of us, Tony."_

_Tony stood up, he was at her lips when he did, "Why?"_

_Vita smiled sadly "I will tell you that in do time but I have a question for you."_

_Tony nodded, preparing himself to answer any question he was being given. He grew up with reporters and thousands of interviews. She may claim she is the Goddess Life and she has probably seen centuries but he knew how to handle himself in the face of criticism._

_"Why did you not tell your friends about me? You told them about the betrayal and heartbreak in the winter of Siberia but not about me."_

_Tony sighed "it wasn't a pressing matter. And besides, I don't think people would believe me."_

_"Why not? You are not known for lying. You are very honest"_

_"People don't like me and so they think that what I say isn't fact. Sometimes I don't have evidence to back me up until what I say happens." He shrugged "people don't believe me all the time."_

_Vita scoffed and picked Tony up in her giant hands "I understand...why did you ask me about the gift?"_

_"I feel better than I have in a while, my liver and lungs are healed. Even my heart and I look younger than I really am. That raises a few questions."_

_Vita hummed "it does I suppose." She looked up into the darkness "you must take your leave. You have been here far too long."_

_Before Tony could object he was falling from her golden dust._

* * *

**_"Boss are you awake?"_** Friday's voice jolted him from the couch and he fell to the floor with an oof, "what is it, Fry?"

**_"Col. Rhodes is here at the compound and heading to your lab."_** He hummed in response and not even 30 seconds later the doors to his lab opened with a silent woosh and there in its wake stood Rhodey.

"Hey Sou Patch, what's up?" Rhodey's face turned dark and he stepped forward with a heavy groan.

"Tony?"

"They're coming back."

Tony felt all the color drain from his face and the urge to go back to Vita grew extremely strong. "what...who...why?" His voice was shaking and he wanted to close his eyes and go back to the darkness where he knew Vita was waiting for him. 

"The Accords Council had a meeting with Thor in order to assure that he had, in fact, agreed with the New Accords and New Avengers rules and regulations. Then he told them about Thanos, when the council asked if you knew he said he had just told you and then, now here's the hilarious part, he said that the Rouges need to come back and you'll house them. Now you're about to laugh at this too, he said that you agreed with him." 

Rhodey's voice was laced in sarcasm and anger as he recalled the meeting he had just came from, he walked forward to Tony and took his shoulders "you can say no. Please, Tony, remember you have a choice." 

Tony took a death breath "as much as I hate to admit it Thor is right. We need all hands on deck in order to defeat Thanos." 

"Tones, who the fuck is Thanos?"

"Set up a meeting with the New Avengers Friday," Tony said as he got up and walked out his lab while being followed by Rhodey, "also set up a meeting with Thor and the council. Plus a press conference."

_**"On it Boss."**_ The AI responded quickly as Rhodey fell into step with his best friend "Tony what are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to do what I've been doing for years. I'm going to fix a problem that wasn't mine to begin with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, guys...I feel weird about just calling you all "guys". I wanna have a nickname for you all. Any suggestions? Also, I used google translate for the words that are Italian. I'm learning French not Italian so I needed some help. I'm very sorry if I got that wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop is fixed! I missed you all so freaking much and I'm so so sorry for not updating. My laptop was M.I.A for two weeks. I'll make it up to you.

Rhodey and Tony were exhausted, and they had every right to be, Tony had just gotten out of a press conference to update the public on what was happening and the press was ever so gentle with him. They asked him all about Siberia, and he had to explain that he didn't want to go through that again. Tony had said that Mr. Barnes (he was not calling him Bucky) wasn't the person responsible for all the countless deaths that The Winter Solider had caused because Barnes was just a pawn. That did not mean that he would go unpunished, the families of those who died do deserve something. 

Someone had asked if he was making this up and he made sure to let them know that what they were accusing him of was foolish, he was a weapons manufacturer and Tony had seen his parents die. He would willingly go through his Mandierian experience than tell people that he was lying. No one deserves that pain. 

Right after the press conference, he had gone to a meeting with the New Avengers. Some new people had arrived and he had taken care of them immediately so then he could get to the meeting on time. Rhodey had Friday help out in that department. The meeting consisted of Peter, Harley, Thor and his friend Valkyrie or something, Rhodey as well as the X-Men and the King of the Inhumans plus the chick that helped him speak. Everything went smoothly thankfully.

Now he was on his way to contact the UN as well as the other world leaders who just started approving the Accords. Speaking of which, he had just finished revising them and they went off without a hitch, everyone agreed and since he had Charles Xavier, Black Bolt aka the King of the Inhumans, and even Magneto's signature on the document made it all even smoother than before.

"Okay after this I am taking the longest nap of the century that even Rogers and his buddy are going to be jealous." He sighed as he entered his office "Friday be a dear and please call everyone on the list." 

_**"Boss...we have a dilemma."** _

"What is it now? Some attacking the city?"

_**"Actually there is a Carol Danvers here to see you now, she was sent by the council."** _

Tony didn't even try to hide the groan he let out, he got up from his seat and headed to the lobby of the Compound. A woman with shoulder-length blond hair and a red, gold and blue outfit was talking to Rhodey. 

"Hello?" Tony waved to them as he walked up to them, Rhodey looked at him and then turned back to the lady who nodded. 

"Hey there I'm Tony Stark, it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss. Danvers." Tony said with his famous camera smile as he held out his hand to her.

"Likewise Mr. Stark, I come here to offer my help in the fight against Thanos. Colonel Rhodes told me everything you guys knew about the situation and I thought I could join the team."

Tony motioned for her to follow him and they set off to his office, when they got there he pulled out the Accords.

"Okay, so I'm going to give it to you plain. The old Avengers split for a number of reasons and one of them was the Accords, the government wanted us to be held accountable for whatever damage we caused and some of us felt like we were giving up our rights to choose. I don't believe that and I didn't believe it then. Now, in order to become apart of the New Avengers, you have to go through the new chain of command as well as training even if you've been using whatever abilities you have for years. This may take weeks or months." 

"That's it? I thought it would be a lot more."

Tony couldn't help but smile at her "we can set you up with a room here."

"That would be great. Thank you, Mr. Stark. I'll sign the Accords." She took the packet and walked out of the room then closed the door. Something inside Tony said that the meeting went way too good but he decided to ignore it. He probably should have explained more but was too tired to care at the moment and he still had to call the Accords council-

_**"Incoming call from the Accords council as well as the President Boss. You may have to postpone your nap."** _

Well, speak of the fucking devil.

* * *

It was Bullshit.

Complete and utter bullshit.

Not only did he have to make Danvers (who according to her background check from Friday, worked with Nick Fury himself) a team leader but he also had to deal with Harley. Harley who had overheard the conversation with the President and the Accords council, Harley who was pissed at the fact that the Rouges were coming back, Harley who cursed the President because Carol worked with S.H.I.L.E.D and so she was practically Hydra to him.

Which led him to his current situation...

"So you mean to tell me that they're coming back to the States in _three hours_ and no one told this five weeks ago? And why does that Carol lady have to be a team leader? Can she even lead a team without help? And then what about-"

Tony could hear the disgust in Harley's voice and he couldn't have agreed more, he just gotten out of the meeting with the Accords council as well as the President and he was 10 seconds away from telling each one of them to go to hell but he really didn't want to see any of them there. He also didn't feel like calling them back so soon.

"Yep. Can you tell Peter, Kamala, Pepper, Happy and everyone else that I'm leaving to go meet them? I'll explain the Carol thing to you later." Tony watched as Harley left his office while complaining loudly about how their space is now infested. 

Tony smiled at his unofficial son, yeah he ended up coming to terms that he practically adopted all the teenagers in the tower. He's pretty sure he adopted Reed Richards from the Fantastic Four since the man was...how do you say crazy in a nice way? Some of the teens and little kids (Laura Barton was a frequent visitor as well as Maggie Lang. They brought their kids) even called him dad at least three times a week. It made Tony scared but still excited, more so scared but the excitement was there.

The billionaire walked to his penthouse and to his room, he didn't stop at his bed like he wanted to nor did he walk to his soft chair in the corner that his body begged to lean against. Do you want to know what he did instead?

He walked to his closet and pulled out a nice black and light blue suit and his black sunglasses then got changed, he wanted them to know that he was doing better and dressing in such a suit that not only made him look great but feel great was the way to go. Besides, his ass looked spectacular.

When he walked out of his room Logan was there in jeans and a white t-shirt while Rhodey was dressed in the War Machine armor. 

Right. He had asked them to come with him when he sees his old team again.

"Honybear what are you wearing?"

Rhodey snorted "I am not leaving with you if I can't wear this."

"You don't have to come if it makes you uncomfortable, neither of you do."

"Like hell, we're not gonna leave you alone with Captain don't give a fuck."

"Sour Patch! I thought we agreed that he was Captain asshole." They both chuckled at their silly banter.

Logan, who also thought it was funny but wasn't going to admit it, let out a growl "are we going or you guys gonna keep talking?" The mutant turned around to move towards the elevator. 

"He seems excited," Tony said as they followed their clawed companion out of the hallway and into the elevator.

Once on the lower level of the tower Tony walked to his white Lamborghini and climbed in on the driver's side with Logan in the passenger's seat, Rhodey flew ahead of them as they traveled to the airport that, for very understandable reasons, has been evacuated. 

Tony just hoped that another airport fight situation won't unfold.

* * *

When they arrived Tony suddenly felt a wave of discomfort, he assumed it was because he was going to see his old team and he exited the car with Logan walking next to him. The mutant looked at him suspiciously but didn't say anything, they walked out of the shaded area that Tony parked in towards a jet that was no doubt from Wakanda. The Discomforting feeling didn't pass but it instead settled deep inside his chest. 

"You okay there bub? You smell different."

Tony looked at Logan was a smile, or at least what he hoped was a smile, and just nodded his head to signal he was fine. He gave him a once over before nodding slightly and facing forward again. Tony faced forward as well but as he did his vision went white for a moment then returning to normal, the discomfort turned into a sharp pain. He fought off a groan and continued walking forward.

"Mr. Stark, a pleasure to see you again," T'challa said as he walked forward with his hand out. 

When had he gotten so close to them?

"Mr.Stark are you alright? You look...unwell."

Tony heard someone murmuring something about him deserving to be sick or something, he shook his head and the pain came back but this time it was worse. This time he fell to his knees with a loud groan. 

_"Tony, can you hear me?"_

Logan was at his side in an instant while T'challa pulled out his phone to call an ambulance, Tony looked at Logan whose lips were moving and eyes were searching him. He was probably trying to figure out what was happening to him since he wasn't bleeding...hopefully, he wasn't bleeding, everything felt numb.

_"Tony I need you to stay strong, I am coming."_

He knew that voice but he only heard Vita when he was asleep, was she why he was feeling like he was being torn apart from the inside out?

_"Tony hold on! Wait for your mother!"_

Why did she sound so frantic?

Tony's eyes rolled back and he could no longer see Logan.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta Da!

_"My Grace it is an honor to see you again, I am pleased to see you have found a new body."_

_Tony's eyes snapped open and he came face to face with a line of people in chains, he was at the edge of a cliff overlooking them all as they walked on cobblestone pathways. The people wore white cloaks as they marched towards something below him, it was most likely a door, though he was curious to know where they were headed._

_"I guess I shouldn't call you my Lady now since you currently in a male's body, though you look just as lovely as always."_

_Tony turned around and came face to face with a woman in black and green, she had thorns on her head and a cape...she reminded him of Loki._

_"Who are you?"_

_The lady smiled before she frowned._

_"Your mother is reaching out to you, I know you cannot feel it but she is. I must return you to your land before she decides to show up here, she is quite troublesome when it comes down to you."_

_"Wait a minute! Who are you?"_

_The woman smiled and walked up to him, she reached out and touched his face gently. Her hands were soft despite her long nails barely touching his skin._

_"I am your goddess, I am Hela."_

_Tony went to step backward but found nothing there, he let out a gasp as he started falling or thought that he would start falling. Hela had a hold of him and brought him back to solid ground._

_"It seems that when your mother transferred you into a new person you lost all memory of your power. That's a shame, I was hoping I could watch you hurt Thanos one last time."_

_Tony's eyes narrowed and he pushed her back slightly "you know Thanos?"_

_Hela stopped, she looked at him with shock and amusement._

_"Of course I know him. He is your self-proclaimed suitor."_

_"My what? My suitor- you mean he's my self-proclaimed husband?"_

_Hela snorted "yes he is, but you told him off and I'm assuming by your face you still don't like him."_

_Before Tony could speak again the ground shook, he could hear the chains rattle on the people walking on the cobblestone pathways. Hela looked around with a deep sigh._

_"Honestly this is very important and she keeps acting like a child. She's worse than my brother and he killed me."_

_Tony looked around and now that he did he realized they were standing in a throne room. The chair was gold while the rest of the room was grey and black, it had cobblestone and marble all over with black silk curtains covering the walls as if behind them were windows. It was lovely._ But Tony wasn't going to lose his focus just because the decor was beautiful.

" _What do you know about Thanos?"_

_Hela just shrugged "nothing that I can talk about now. I need to send you back before your mother destroys the place and I just decorated it to what I hope is your liking."_

_Tony opened his mouth to say more but then the ground shook once again, Hela groaned this time and her face contorted into something between sinister and absolute bloodlust._

_"I really must send you back but I'll let you know this. Your mother knows about Thanos, ask her. After all, she is Life itself and he is alive."_

_Hela walked up to him and pushed him off the cliff she had saved him from not too long ago. He let out a scream as he fell and a gasp when he did not feel the hard stones below but a familiar feeling._

_"Anthony darling, are you alright? I couldn't-"_

_"Whose Thanos?"_

_Vita looked taken back as if he had just asked her to sleep with him and...despite the circumstances his younger self would have tried way back when._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You heard me," Tony stood to his full height in her hands even though he was tiny compared to Vita, "who is Thanos."_

_The rage and the absolute shock that covered her face was priceless and somehow less frightening than he had thought. But underneath the shock was something else that he couldn't quite place._

_"Thanos...where did you hear that name?"_

_Tony gave a snort and looked away "on Earth. He's coming to Earth and I need to stop him from killing half the universe."_

_"Hela told you didn't she?" Vita sounded angry and that made Tony just a bit nervous._

_Come on, he was standing in a giant lady's hands so if she threw him he would probably die before hitting anything. Like a bug._

_"Yeah, she did but now I'm asking who the hell is this guy and why does he want to marry me?"_

_Vita looked away from him "he is not in love with you per se."_

_"That makes no sense," Tony growled out "how can someone love me per se. People hate me and honestly I'm getting used to that so please explain."_

_Vita's eyes made their way back to Tony "if I tell you. You will think of me insane or a fool."_

_Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes and gave her an unimpressed look. She let out a sigh and seemed to be gathering her courage._

_"I was going to wait until you got older to tell you but he has forced my hand." Tony let her continue. He would ask her later._

_"Do you remember the gift I was telling you about?" Vita said as she moved to place him on the floor in front of her._

_"Of course. Why- what did you do to me?"_

_"The gift was an ancient power that is a child to me. I am life and life is me, but not everything can stay alive forever so from me came Death. She is my daughter but she is like a mist. Humans and other creatures see her as an angel or demon, maybe with a large scythe but she has no physical form. She needs a host."_

_All the breath was stolen from Tony's lungs._

_"The gift to you was really a gift to myself though I knew that you would keep her well inside you. My daughter and her powers reside in you and you are now intertwined until you get pierced through the heart, then and only then can you get killed. If you die she will be free from your body and I will find a new host."_

_His legs gave out from beneath him as he stared at his hands then at Vita._

_"That's not...that's not possible."_

_"Yes, it is!" Vita's voice grew louder as she spoke: "child you are no longer human nor are you a god but you are so much more."_

_She waved her hands and his suit formed a silk blood-red colored shirt that had little gold strings at the top to hold it in place, it was ancient greek or at least it looked like it. He had the skirt and all, the sleeves weren't long nor was the skirt. Hell, he even had gold sandals that laced up his leg to his calf. A black cloak then flew around him and landed on his shoulders, it reached to the floor._

_"This is what you should be wearing," Vita announced and the land around them seem to pulse. They were still at the place where he had met Hela, but they were behind gates now._

_"I don't understand..." which was true. He didn't understand how this had something to do with Thanos unless..._

_"Thanos wants to destroy the universe for me?"_

_Vita nodded begrudgingly "he has made it his self-assigned quest in order to win your love."_

_"He does know that's not how that works right?"_

_'"'I'm afraid not, he believes he is that savior of the universe and even the Keeper is disgusted by him."_

_The land around the pulsed again and Tony could hear screams, they sounded familiar and he looked at Vita in a way that made her sigh._

_"You must go. They need you back on your land."_

_"I didn't ask you about Thanos yet! There's still stuff I need to know."_

_Vita smiled at him and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his head but when she leaned up again Tony could see regret and pain in her eyes._

_"I know but this is all I can tell you. This is all I can do for you now, I am not you. I am not Death or her demons so I am bound by things that you cannot hope to comprehend but now you must go."_

_Tony ran to Vita and gripped her dress "wait! We still have time."_

_All she did was give a smile and gently rub his head with her index finger then she disappeared into her gold dust along with Tony._

* * *

"Anthony wake up!" 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to figure out an updating schedule.

Okay so some things decided to happen right after he met Hela, was told that he was now possessed by death, he had some type of god clothing and he could only die if he was pierced through the heart. 

1\. He woke up in his penthouse surrounded by Logan, Happy, Harley, Peter, Pepper, Rhodey as well as Friday talking about his vitals.

2\. He died apparently and Rhodey called Harley who, naturally tweeted Pepper and she sent a plane for him.

3\. Peter and Harley met which is a whole other headache.

4\. He is where he is now...

" _I'm sorry but I what?"_ Tony knew he should have expected this because it's him and his life is a joke but...

He died.

He died right in front of them and then somehow he came back to life, to anyone with a brain that would seem scary but to anyone who knows Tony and has a brain with common sense it's not just scary; it's a cause for deep concern. Of course, you would be worried for someone who had just had such a traumatic thing happen but for these guys, it meant he had something he didn't know how to and couldn't control.

They were right; he didn't know nor could he control Death's power, especially if he had no idea that he _was_ death beforehand. Honestly, his life was one long joke because this is ridiculous.

Harley was the first to speak, "you fucking died! That's what you did!" His anger was evident but in his eyes, he could see the pain of losing someone and the worry.

Each of them had faces of concern but anger was evident on all of them, anger not at him per se but it was there.

"Tones, you died man. Friday called it and everything but then you were back. Not awake but you were back, you were dead for an hour and all of us freaked out." Rhodey said with a sigh but then his voice turned cold "what the actual fuck was that?"

Tony opened his mouth however Logan's growl cut whatever he was about to say off. 

"Don't try to lie, I'll smell it."

With a gulp, the billionaire started to explain. He explained what happened in Siberia which mad Peter leave the room and come back with a tear-streaked face and somewhat bruised knuckles, Harley started cursing as Pepper made a silent vow to make those jackasses lives hell. Logan left and didn't come back while Rhodey just looked sick. He explained to them what had happened after he was left in the HYDRA bunker, how he met Vita and how he had met Hela who was Thor's sister and discovered that he wasn't all human as he once thought.

At the end of it, all Tony did flop down on his bed and groaned heavily.

"So let me get this straight and I mean straighter than a fucking ruler, you were going to Star-spangled asshat alone and then he got pissed because you punched him because he kept a secret. Not just any secret but a personal matter secret that was never his to hide in the first place, then when you reacted like a normal person and punched them they attacked you and tried to kill you. Not only did they accomplish that goal but they left you in motherfucking Siberia." 

Harley ranted as he counted off on his fingers, "then this bitch named Life or Vita decides to claim you as her fucking kid? And not tell you about having her actually fucking child inside your fucking body? Not only that, stay with me here, but you figured this out and died. All of this happened in the span of seven months."

Tony nodded slightly, "and we have to deal with this and talk deal with the Rouge Avengers before Thanos comes back."

He got off his bed and started walking to his closet when his head suddenly started spinning, Tony felt himself tilt over a bit. He steadied himself before someone could say anything though, he didn't need them worrying over him at a time like this.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest more?" Pepper's voice followed him as he walked into his closet and grabbed a suit then headed to the bathroom.

"Pepper this can't wait any longer. I know Strange has been doing his end of the deal and whatnot as well as Thor so we need to do the same."

He closed the bathroom door and slumped against it.

It was always him. He was always taking care of everyone and their problems as well as his own. Don't get it twisted, he liked taking care of people that love him and he loves back but sometimes he just wanted a break. He was tired. Tired of being Iron Man and Tony Stark the genius and Tony Stark the businesses man, he wanted to be Tony Stark a regular guy. He wanted to take a break but there was always some evil out there that needed vanquishing, someone out there to fix or something. He just couldn't keep up anymore.

"I need to take a break..."

* * *

"So here's what we know about Thanos. He's a giant who wants to kill half the universe and he needs these things called the Infinity Stones in order to do that." Carol said as she pointed at six glowing stones shown in the hologram over the table. Tony, Carol, Rhodey, the Rouges and Peter along with Harley were in a meeting room in the compound.

"We have three of those stones, Thor has one and so does Dr. Strange. We also have that red one that cased all that bullshit in London." Rhodey continued after Carol.

"Thor is back? Since when?" Clint asked but Rhodey ignored him.

"Dr. Starnge and his wizard friends are working with me to create an outer space defense for Earth so then we can shoot Thanos out of the sky before he touches us." Tony continued after the interruption.

"Black Bolt, King of the Inhumans, said that we can count on their aid. Charles Xavier also said that he would lend some of his students on the rescue team we're setting up. Also, boys," Harley and Peter looked at Tony "you guys are on the search and rescue okay? Neither of you are going into the heat of battle if it can helped."

Harley was about to protest but Steve's voice rang out "what?! Tony, you're adding children to this fight? I thought you were better than this."

Tony was about to retort but Harley beat him to it.

"Obviously we aren't fighting, he just said that we are on search and rescue and if we're on it all the kids are." The teenager rolled his eyes "honestly, you have super hearing, right? How about you use it." The amount of sass gave made Steve raise a brow but shut him up.

"You're right, no kids are going in the heat of battle. Now back to Thanos, we have an idea of what he's planning to do. He wants to wipe out half the universe but we don't know why." 

Peter looked at him strangely and was about to speak but Harley covered his mouth and shout him a look. Natasha tilted her head but said nothing at the display even though it was obvious some things weren't being told to them. Sadly Wanda didn't follow her example.

"You know why he's coming here." Everyone's eyes turned to her and a smirk grew on her face.

"I can hear his thoughts." At this Tony saw red, he did not want her in Peter's head.

"How about you stop using that magic of yours. Yes, we have an idea but we aren't sure so zip it." Tony growled out at her, he ignored Steve's look of disappointment and Clint's snarky mumbled comments. He did not need this right now.

"Now back to what the meeting is about. All you need to know right now is that we're forming a plan and that you will be told along with the others, now on to my least favorite part about all this." 

Tony sighed and finally took a seat across from the Rouges...well he sat across from Branes who has been silent the entire time. He was fine with that of course, he wasn't ready to speak to him yet. While he had forgiven him mentally because he knew that it wasn't him that killed his parents or all those other people and logically he knew Barnes would have fought HYDRA as he had done back in WW2. Emotionally though? He was still hesitant but he was slowly coming to terms with it.

He hasn't gotten on good terms with Siberia though and by the looks of it Barnes wasn't over it either but besides regret on his face, there was something else. But he was probably imagining it.

"You guys are moving into the tower with me, you guys will be given therapist and you guys will sign the Accords." He waited for the outraged screams and insults but it never came, which was surprising.

"Everything else is on a need to know baizes because I don't trust any of you just yet. Branes," the man looked at him deeply. Tony could see regret and pain in those eyes and for someone, he wanted to punch him. Why did he feel regret? If he regrets Siberia then how come he didn't write a horrible apology like his bestie Steve? Tony shoved the thought to the back of his mind.

"You are allowed in my lab whenever you need a tune-up for that arm of yours okay? Great." He didn't wait for a response and he continued talking about the living conditions with the Rouges. 

He explained that everyone had their own room but shared a floor because, while the compound was huge, some people were living on some floors of the tower. He left out the fact that both the Langs and Barytons lived in the tower, he also told them they were not allowed to leave the tower or go on any other floors if they didn't have permission. Tony talked and talked and no one said a thing which started to scare him a bit.

"Why aren't you guys saying anything?" Tony asked calmly as he looked at each and every Rouge.

"We were told all of this in Wakanda," Scott said with a glum tone as if he was told he- oh.

"I'm never seeing my kids again," Clint said with a bitter chuckle, he finally turned his gaze to Tony.

The promise of revenge awaited in them, Tony turned to Steve who looked furious. Apparently, each of them were angry but were brooding silently. Tony sighed and then stood up.

"Then the meeting here is done, Carol and Rhodey will show you all where to go when you arrive at the tower."

Tony left the room, Harley and Peter followed him out as well as Rhodey and Carol while the Rouges just sat there.

"I'm going to kill him." Clint sounded on the verge of tears in the midst of his anger.

"Not if I do it first," Wanda's voice was equally venomous as she got up and looked at each of the Rouges with glowing red eyes. "How dare he and how could you all remain so quiet while he acted like he did no wrong?!"

Steve sighed "no one is killing him and we all heard T'challa. This is our last chance or we're all going to be executed. We have to win the people over in order to keep ourselves safe."

He got up "I know this will be heard but we need to get in good graces with Tony, it's our only chance at being heroes." Stev sighed and looked at the door with disappointment "we need to save those kids before Tony corrupts them with his idea that giving up freedom is the best option they have. Maybe we can save Tony from himself."

Thoughout this entire exchange Barnes was silent. He didn't agree but unless he wanted another lecture he couldn't voice his opinions, not that they would have listened anyways. Natasha understands that what they're saying is crazy, he can see it in her eyes. They both know that this is going to end badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that I needed an uploading schedule? Well, I think I have one! So every Wednesday this story will be updated. (hopefully) Enjoy this chapter! Also, I wanted to add someone in here, let me know if you know who she is!

Apperntally the ex-Avengers weren't going to stay silent for long, they not only bothered Tony directly but they went after the New Avengers and those training to become Avengers which pissed everyone in the building off.

"I know we can't put them in the Compound but can we do _something_?" Pepper had asked when she came back from a meeting in Puerto Rico.

SI wasn't just going to be building bunkers in each and every country just in case this fight was going to be global but SI is currently forming alliances with said countries for the young heroes. Pepper personally decided to handle this, not only because everyone else was busy but she wanted to get away from the Rouges.

"What did they do now?" At this moment, Tony had been created some designs for the bunkers. If it worked (which of course it will) each bunker should house over 500 people comfortably with enough food to last 39 months without resorting to rationing.

"I don't know who the hell Rogers thinks he is but if that naff git calls me 'Peps' one more time I swear he'll wish he had stayed in that ice."

Tony held back a snort "when did you become British?"

She shrugged "I spent a week in half in England remember? Whenever the Rouges were brought up they had some interesting things to say about them."

"Well, I can't send them anywhere but here. I already moved the Mutants and the Inhumans that were living here into the spare rooms in the Compound and I'm trying to convince the Langs and Bartons to move into one of my safe houses. It's not going that well."

Pepper nodded before taking a deep breath "alright I'm off again, I have to be in Brazil in the next 28 hours. Be good."

"I'm always good."

"I'll make sure Rhodey watches you."

"That is probably wise." 

She left his lab and he went back to designing the bunkers, he wanted each bunker to have at least one group of Avengers watching and protecting the people in it. Each of the Avengers is taking language classes so they could at least understand whoever they were protecting. No one really minded, they started shit-talking about each other in another language which...wasn't the worst thing that could happen, besides everyone knew there were lines they shouldn't cross and they respected it.

Tony lost track of how long he was in his lab.

* * *

One of the most frustrating things about being a hero is that your work never stops. Unfortunately, crime doesn't stop because some life-threatening force is coming to wipe out half of life and plans on stopping at your planet to do it. Since the New Avengers have been put into teams it has been a lot easier to deal with city-ending threats though that didn't mean it wasn't still a headache in more ways than one and unfortunately, Kamala and Kitty were the ones who were the ones to get said headache straight on.

'When are we going to get a mission?" Wanda all but demanded of him when Kitty walked into the room.

Kitty Pryde, she was one of the X-Men who Professor Xavier assigned to be on the Search and Rescue teams that Stark had planned. She had known what happened between the Avengers, everyone did. It was all over the news and everyone who had wi-fi was talking about it, she knew what had happened in Germany and that the Rouge Avengers are pardoned...

She just didn't know where they were living.

"I..um...what?" She was stunned by the amount of anger that was in the red head's voice.

"You heard me, when are we getting a mission?" Wanda huffed before she took a step back "we've seen you 'New Avengers' go out and fight crime but we are not allowed to do that? Why? You're just a child, you have no business doing such things. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Kitty looked behind her and saw the rest of the ex-Avengers sitting on the couches watching, Steve looks slightly uncomfortable while the Black Widow looks indifferent. The Winter Soldier guy looks...ashamed? Everyone else looked like they were in agreement with Wanda except the Winter dude, he looked pained. It was odvious he wanted to do something but couldn't for whatever reason.

"I can't answer that. I don't have clearance to disclose such information." Her voice was steady and calm, she straightened her back and held her head up.

"And we don't like you guys so there's that." 

Kitty turned around and smiled "hey Kamala, sorry was I late?" 

Kamala was on one of the Inhumans that King Black Bolt sent to be on the Search and Rescue team just like herself and they became quick friends when they figured out they were in the same team. 

"Yeah, it's okay though. Miss. Maximoff I am so sorry but we are just as you said, children, we can't give you big kid information." Her tone was mocking and she grabbed Kitty's wrist and dragged her out the room.

While they were leaving Kitty turned around and her eyes widened in fear, Wanda's eyes were glowing bright red and sparks of red magic were at her hands. Steve had a hand on her shoulder which stopped her from firing her magic but the fact still stands...she had called them children.

She was willing to hurt children just because they didn't answer her question? No, they answered, they didn't give her the answer she wanted and if no one was there she would have hurt them.

Kitty felt sick, next time she would go to someone else's floor when she needed tape.

* * *

_" **I don't think we've met before Anthony. "**_

_Tony nodded, he was in the throne room again but this time a large shadow was sitting in the golden chair._

_"Let me guess, you must be Death right?"_

**_"I am. I wanted to talk to you since mother and Hela finally brought me up in conversation."_ **

_Tony just shrugged "honestly nothing can happen that will phase me at this point."_

**_"Don't let Fate hear you. They will send something just to prove you wrong. They are...petty? Yes, that is the word."_ **

_"What about you? What do you want?"_

**_"I want to apologize for what is to come."_ **

_This time Tony stepped forward with a raised brow "what do you mean?" His eyes widened "is it, Thanos?"_

**_"Among other things but yes it is mainly him. Tell me, what do you think of Thanos?"_ **

_"He makes me look sane."_

**_"You believe that you are anything but?"_ **

_"I have been called a crazy genius which I think isn't a far stretch." His voice held a bit of amusement at Pepper asking him if he was out of his mind at that race._

_Dio, has it been that long? It feels like an eternity._

_"What do you know about Thanos? I need all the information I can get about him to stop him."_

**_"I know that he wishes to love and treasure us. I do admit that it is a childish dream, all he would do is over flow out Kingdom."_ **

_"I'm sorry, we?"_

**_"Oh come now, I know you are not that naive. Yes it is we, I cannot survive without a host...well I can but I rather have a host."_ **

_That made Tony feel...better? He certainly felt a bit pleased that something- someone so powerful needed him._

_"So he wants to please us by killing half of all life, I know that but why are you saying sorry to me for that? We'll stop him."_

**_"It is not that I don't believe we can stop him, it is how we do it that I am worried about."_ **

_"Wait you know how to stop him? And you're only saying something now?"_

_Tony didn't mean to sound so judgemental but he has been preparing for this for years and it was a little frustrating to only get this news now. He lost people he thought were friends and family for this and then someone comes to him saying they know how to defeat this maniac? He has the right to be agitated._

**_"No, I don't know how to stop him, even if I did I wouldn't share it because then it could mess with time. Father Time isn't very pleased with people playing with his toy. That is why Sorceror Supreme is the keeper of the Time Stone, they are trained not to use it for selfish gain. And I apologize because I have a feeling that something is coming and we are the only ones that can stop it."_ **

_"Of course, Thanos isn't the worst monster under the bed. Of fucking course."_

**_"No...yes you are right but this is related to The Mad Titan though I don't know how."_ **

_"Well, what can we do about it?"_

**_"That is why I wanted to meet you personally, I have met your heart and thoughts and they are beautiful and strong but...I fear we have to wait to do anything. Keep preparing of him, keep saving people but just know that stopping him is something we have to do alone."_ **

_Tony felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach._


	8. Chapter 8

When Tony wakes up its almost noon of the next day, groaning to himself he leaves his lab to go to his room. He was in desperate need of a shower, clean clothes and good teeth brushing. When he looks at what he was doing he took a double take because he...he was almost done. 

Tony groaned as he stood up from his seat.

He heads out of his lab and straight to the elevator to go to his private rooms, when he gets there he goes straight into his closet, pulling out an old faded sweatshirt and his boxers then into the shower. 

He takes his time to reflect on everything that he just learned.

Everything that has been happening.

_Just everything._

He was tired but not of the things he previously thought he was tired about, he loved taking care of the people who needed him and wanted him and truly loved him. He didn't mind that, in fact, if that could become his sole purpose in life then he would be content. 

Do you know what Tony was _really_ tired of?

He was tired of cleaning up after people who claimed one thing but did the other. He was sick of watching people parade perfection when it suits them but do the opposite when things don't go their way. Tony knew he could handle this so many ways, he could humiliate them. He could imprison them but act like they were still free, he could make them someone else's' problem.

He could do exactly what Howard did to him but he knew another way.

When Tony finished his shower, washing his face and brushing his teeth, he got dressed and climbed into bed. That was another new thing. He was sleeping more, apparently, Death didn't want to stay awake for days on end like he had been doing.

_**"Boss we have a problem on the Rouge's floor."**_

Tony couldn't help the sigh that escaped him "what now? Are they out of pizza rolls?"

_**"Rogers seems to be arguing about leadership."** _

"That's not exactly a new thing baby girl."

_**"He's fighting Col. Rhodes."** _

Tony froze for a moment before leaping out of bed and running towards the elevator that took him to the Rouge's level immediately. He barely registered that he had no pants on.

When he arrived he saw Rogers scowling at Rhodey and saw the former looking absolutely bored but Tony saw the fire in his eyes, he wanted one of them to do something to him, it would be a reason to kick them out.

"I understand your views, I really do but I _really_ don't give a shit. I was voted team leader by the UN, the New Avengers, Pepper, and Tony. They saw my military background, they gave me thousands of tests to see if I was truly fit for the job. I am."

Rogers just rolled his eyes "I understand that but the system is corrupt and we didn't even have a say." Rhodey scoffed in response and turned around to walk away.

The only problem was, Rogers never heard of the phrase 'let it go'. The former leader grabbed Rhodey's shoulder and Tony didn't think about what he was doing. 

Something took over him, he didn't even notice it before the feeling overwhelming. Someone covered his eyes as he seemed to fall back but then he could see again everything was different. He felt something dark yet comforting surging within him, someone was standing within him, someone was awake now. He could see much clearer, he could see the scarlet tentacles faintly flowing out of her as well as the smirk on her face.

But his gaze zeroed in on the hand on Rhodey.

_His Rhodey._

In a second he had Rogers hand in his, with graceful movements he twisted his arm and forced him on his knees with his arm twisted behind his back.

Everyone on Rogers side of the room started yelling and he could smell something sickeningly sweet laced with poison surging forward to attack him.

"I suggest you control yourself, witch." His voice wasn't his own, there was something different about it. It sounded lighter...almost weightless yet it was menacing. It promised pain.

Something was pushed out of him, it wasn't hurtful but it was gently yet meant to hurt something- no, someone. The sweet smell disappeared and he heard Wanda scream in agony.

"I suggest you all control yourself before you make me do something I'll enjoy." He looked up at everyone, each of them had a look of shock yet Barton and Maximoff had anger underneath their faces.

As far as he could tell Barnes wasn't there where he could see him but he could feel another person's presence, though he won't call him out.

"Tony-" whatever Rogers was about to say died on his lips once Tony twisted his arm a little more.

"No, you don't get to speak. You tried to hurt him, someone who is close to me. _**Someone who is mine**_." The voice at the end of his statement was _clearly someone else's._

"I don't understand who you think you are here but I'll remind you just in case. _**You hold no importance here and I'll gladly destroy you before you hurt someone who is mine.**_ "

He let go of the former leader and walked next to Rhodey who had a face of indifference but if you knew him as Tony did, you would know he was freaking out so much he could only stay calm. He slipped his hand onto Rhodey's arm and led them to the elevator as everyone stared at him with disbelief, Tony couldn't help but turn around with a smile so innocent looking that if you weren't close to him you wouldn't think that the smile held any venom.

"Don't forget this; I won't ever let you hurt what I hold important." 

The elevator doors slid shut and FRIDAY carried the duo up to his personal rooms.

* * *

"I don't know what just happened but it was awesome. I don't want to know what just happened but I'm assuming Death helped with that so tell her I said thank you." Rhodey stated as they climbed upwards in the elevator.

"I don't know-" his knees felt weak and the feeling that overwhelmed him before retreated into the back corners of his very being. Rhodey barely caught him before he crumples to the ground.

"Woah, Tones are you okay?" 

"Yeah...that was the first time it ever happened to me and I was already tired from staying up so late- I'm exhausted." 

Rhodey looked taken aback "wait, you're tired and you haven't stayed up three days yet?"

"I know," Tony stood on his own again "I'm losing my touch."

"Why were you up so early?"

Tony raised a brow before it dawned on him "what time is it?"

 _ **"12:30 PM, Boss,"**_ FRIDAY said with a concerned tone, Tony didn't need to ask what was bothering her, he already knew.

"I'm doing fine baby girl, I'll be okay like always." At the end of his statement, he yawns and stretches a bit.

"Tony, please tell you at least took a nap while you were in the lab."

"I did and when I woke up I knew I needed to sleep or something."

Rhodey raised a brow at the answer "what happened?"

Tony froze but then sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot.

"I've been working on that shield we talked about, it spreads over the Earth completely and fixes the O Zone layer. I finished the bunkers and I've been working on updating your braces." Rhodey doesn't interrupt him so he continues.

"I started working on something that could hold all of the Infinity Stones so we can defeat Thanos with them, and I developed a deep space tracker that can track anything coming towards Earth. I got the go-ahead from all world leaders except Noth Korea who was overruled in the vote to allow them to rotate around the Earth. I've been working on all of that and it's going well."

He doesn't continue so Rhodey decides to cut in "then why are you so worried? I know you man, you always love it whenever a plan goes perfectly and I know for a fact since that was the first time Death showed up that it isn't her you're worried about."

Something must've changed in his expression because Rhodey's eyebrows rise on his head, "or is it?"

He didn't answer for a moment- maybe two. The silence around them was deafening. 

"When I went to sleep I met her, I met Death and she told me something but I can't share it with you."

"Why not? Tones, I've told you before and I'll tell you again, you don't have to carry the weight of the world by yourself."

"I know but if I tell you..." Tony picked up his head and looked Rhodey in the eye "if I tell you then it might not happen. Something worse will though, I can feel it."

* * *

"'Any updates we should all know about?" 

It had been weeks since Lady Death decided to show herself, Wanda and Clint seem to have convinced themselves that he got the wizards to cast a spell on him to make him stronger. Rogers thinks that another secret was kept from him...he was right but Tony didn't care. Scott, Natasha, Sam, and Branes were silent but watchful.

"Our plan to shield the Earth is working right on schedule and is holding up amazingly thanks to your technology. We have the entire planet within a large safety bubble." Dr. Strange said with a smirk towards Maximioff when he gave a brief magic model of what they had accomplished.

He relished in the fact that every time Wanda was reminded that she was insignificant she would cower and pale. It was refreshing for Tony as well and he didn't bother hiding his glee.

"Perfect, anyone else?"

This time Carol spoke up "we have finished about 67% of the bunkers and we now have teams stationed at each location."

Tony smiled a bit "great. Now here is the other part of the plan."

A hologram of a glove with six place holders, everyone in the room held their breath for a moment.

"This is what I've been working on nonstop, this is the Infinity glove if you will. This is what will hold everything and by everything I mean the stones. Once that happens we'll figure out what it'll to take to snap Thanos out of existence. I hope that doesn't mean literally but there you go. I've also been making suit updates as of late, we don't know what will happen and I won't risk people getting hurt."

Carol, Rhodey, Dr.Strange, Black Bolt and Medusa all nodded in understanding but, "does this mean you'll give Cap back his shield?" 

Scott's tone didn't hold any anger but instead genuine confusion which Tony was grateful for, he didn't want to have to deal with an argument this early in the morning. 

"No, he won't be." As expected some of the Rouges decided to jump to Rogers defense but he cut them off "it has been melted down for a new purpose. To save someone's life."

"How is he supposed to fight then? He has no weapon." Wanda all but calmly said. It was always Wanda who had something to say in Rogers defence. 

He wondered if they were sleeping together...he wouldn't be surprised. Despite what the old Captian says, she isn't a kid. Maybe they fucked in Wakanda, that sent a shiver down his spine. If they did that was...disturbing on so many levels.

"He will be supplied another weapon but the Vibranium in his shield was put to good use instead of rusting in mu workshop." He finished with a shrug and watched Rogers put a hand on her shoulder with a small smile and gave him a disappointing look that clearly said 'we will talk later.'

"Now that's all I have to inform you all on. We'll have another meeting whenever something else pops up." Tony was the first to walk out of the room in order to escape Rogers but he hadn't been fast enough.

"Tony! Wait, we need to talk."

"Is that what we're not doing?" Tony didn't even try to hide his annoyance at being stopped in the hallway.

"I just wanted to talk about what happened a few weeks ago...and-" 

"And your shield? Like who did it help?"

The blond nodded slightly "I just want to know."

Tony pretended to consider answering his questions "no I don't think I'll tell you."

"Why not? Tony, we talked about this whole keeping secret from your team thing, keeping secrets from your family."

"You are **not** my family and you **never** were and I don't even think you should be one to talk about keeping secrets from your team. If I remember correctly, which I do believe I do, you didn't tell me something about my own parents and your supposed friend Howard. "

Tony, I was trying to protect you. I didn't want you to get hurt and I shouldn't have done that but please." He brought out his puppy eyes, and you know what?

There was a time Tony would have yielded.

"No. If you want to apologize then I'll hear but if not I'm going to take my leave." He turned to walk away but a hand on his shoulder twirled him to face his father's greatest creation.

"Just tell me what you did to get that strong and...magic? Tony, what have you been playing around with? You could have hurt me or someone else, you shouldn't take such risks."

"I suggest," his voice was cold "you take your hands off of me. Right now."

Rogers didn't budge for a moment then he let go and Tony turned and walked away from him without being stopped this time. When he made it to his lab Friday's concerned voice filled the room.

_**"Do you want me to spray him, Boss? I'm sure DUM-E will join me, it can be a sibling bonding adventure."** _

"No thanks sunshine, I'll be okay like always. Now let's get working on an actual fight plan just in case Thanos manages to touch the ground."

_**"Of course, Boss. Shall I play AC/DC? Maybe some Queens?** _

__"Do it, but make sure U isn't near the speakers again. I don't want to have another 'incident.'"


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi remember me? The unreliable author who cant update on time? (Sorry)

It was amazing honestly, absolutely astounding. 

"You need to fix his arm, Tony, it's becoming a problem."

A complete and utter phenomenally. 

Tony sighed, finally the Rouges were sent on an undercover mission down in Brazil. The U.N had gotten word that HYDRA was there causing problems or something along those lines and it took a lot of ass-kissing in order for the Rouges to be granted permission to even leave the tower. The mission had been a success since not all the ex-Avengers had gone along which was a blessing in itself. Only those who had some sort of experience in stealth missions were allowed to go.

"I can't fix it without his consent and for the last five minutes, all I got was you demanding I do something."

His tone was flat and he could tell that he was riling up the ex-American Icon, it would be a lie if he said that he didn't find joy in it.

"I also cannot do the procedure with you in the room since you are not on his medical records as his main contact."

"What do you mean I can't be here?" Steve looked ready to pop a vein. 

Tony didn't even argue, there was no point, instead, he looked at the man in question himself.

"Do you want me to fix whatever is bothering you?"

Bucky nodded his head and Tony motioned for him to take a seat on his couch before asking if he wanted to Steve to stay with him.

"Not for this..." 

The answer was soft but loud enough that the two other men heard it, it took all of Tony's will power and self-control to not burst with laughter when he saw Rogers face.

"You heard him. Out, or else I'll get Friday to escort you out."

Thankfully the flag-themed man didn't argue but instead headed towards the exit, Tony knew he was standing outside the door and so he asked Friday to lock it.

"Alright, Frostbite what's the problem?" 

Tony had already started to open up the plates on the arm to get a good look inside, there wasn't anything obviously wrong with it so far as he could tell. He leaned in to get a closer look but still, he saw nothing wrong.

"Does anything specific hurt? I can't really find anything."

"I'm sorry."

The other froze and for a tense few seconds, nothing happened. 

"You're what?" Tony couldn't mask the shock in his voice.

He had gotten over the whole 'you murdered my parents' thing and he was over the Siberia thing too (not as much as the former though). He knew Bucky was being mind-controlled and that he saw his bestie since diapers in harm's way, he could understand that. Hell, Tony went ballistic over Rhodey and he knows that his best friend can take care of himself. That wasn't the part that shocked him.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. What I continue to do."

It was the sincerity in that apology...

Genuine regret and fear...

The only person who ever apologized like that was his Mamma whenever Howard did something and she couldn't stop him in time.

"I walk around here while the other torment the people living here, I stay quiet whenever they drag you through the mud. I'm sorry for that and for Siberia." The man looked up with soft eyes "I'm sorry for hurting your mother."

Tony didn't care that he didn't say sorry for his father, that man was the devil himself, but his mother?

He had never in his life heard someone apologize for anything that ever happened to Mamma.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you when you had the right to kill me and hurt Steve. I'm...I'm surprised that you even decided to let us inside of here." He gestured to the genius's lab with his flesh arm.

Once again it was silent, no one, not even the bots, made any noise. Tony wasn't even sure he was breathing at this point.

"That's why I wanted Steve to leave. I knew he would say that it wasn't me who killed all those people and that it was your fault. The United Nations fault."

Bucky let out a shaky sigh "I'm so sorry that I allowed this to happen to you. That I believed what the others were saying without asking for all sides..." 

Tony didn't move, at least his brain didn't move. He went blank, usually, he would have half a million thoughts running around his brain like five-year-old children begging for attention. He would have meetings and conversations replaying over and over in his head while he analyzed them for anything he missed. Any sign or clue he overlooked but for once in his life his head was empty. It was quiet.

Of course, that meant his mouth would move before his head caught up with the program.

"Thank you."

The words shocked him but they kept on coming one after the other, "I thought that you were like the others."

"I thought you hated me and wanted me gone or that I deserved to have everything bad in the world happen to me. Then you started to apologize and I thought it was going to be like that shitty letter Rogers wrote to me or something."

He took a breath "just so you know, I don't hate you." Now it was Bucky's turn to look surprised and taken aback.

"I know that it was you but not the actual you that killed my Mamma, I know that your friend was in danger and that you wanted to protect him. I understand. I'm past it."

"You shouldn't be."

Tony chuckled "yeah I know. My therapist would have a field day if I had one, but I know I should forgive you. You're a victim just as much as me."

They were silent until Friday interrupted them to them that Rogers was getting impatient. 

"Go, I don't want to have him breaking my shit." 

Bucky nodded and got up after Tony did minor upgrades to his arm's system, he looked back at Tony and nodded again then left the room.

"Friday...did that just happen?"

_**"Yes it did Boss, yes it did."** _

"Uh-huh...can you set me up with a therapist? I feel a storm coming."

_**"Of course."** _

* * *

Tony locked the door but he didn't dim nor did he soundproof the lab. If Steve listened hard enough he could hear everything they were saying and he did not like what he was hearing.

Why was Bucky apologizing? Why did he think he needed Tony's forgiveness.

He zoned out of the conversation when Tony said that he didn't need to forgive Bucky for what he did, he was a hypocrite. A huge hypocrite.

Did he not remember when he allowed something to control him so he could "save Rhodey" from him? He wasn't even doing anything to cause the man any discomfort.

Suddenly it made sense.

The reason why Bucky hasn't been himself and why he held so much resentment towards Wanda. It was all Tony, of course, it was. The billionaire made everything about him so of course, he would use Bucky's vulnerable state against him. He would use that silver tongue of his to create a rift in the team that he was so desperately trying to keep together.

How had he not seen it before? Tony always wanted control and if no one gave it to him he would take it, he was trying to control his team? What would he get out of that?

When the door opened Steve put a smile on his face and started asking if Tony did everything right, while he was acting 'normal' he was plotting a way to get closer to Tony. Earn more of his trust and maybe he could find out what the playboy was up to.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wassup everyone! Sorry it’s taken me so long, some personal stuff has been happening. Also sorry for any mistakes, I’m writing this on my phone.

Pepper and Rhodey found out he signed up for therapy and they thought he was replaced with a shapeshifter. At least they did before he told them what happened earlier that day.

Rhodey wasn’t angry per se but he did have some questions as to why it took the man so long to say anything. Even if Rogers was right there, even if he was, Barnes could totally beat his ass thanks to his unwanted training.

Pepper was neutral throughout the whole thing, she didn’t say yes or no only “interesting.”

A vague Pepper was a dangerous Pepper. She was looking for something and when she finds it...all hell will break loose.

After Branes’s very emotional and jaw-dropping apology it seemed like he was closer to him. Whenever Tony entered the same room as the Rouges he could feel eyes from somewhere in the room, someone who was watching everything like a hawk. 

It took him an embarrassingly long time to figure out who was watching him but when he did he didn’t feel creeped out. Instead he felt...warm. He can’t remember the last time someone had his back after such a tragic event.

(Okay so it took him about two weeks but that was still a long time)

Pepper is a dear friend but...they won’t ever be the same after the breakup. Rhodey is his brother and there is no way to back out of that.

Tony walked through the tower to the lobby, he had a large box in his arms. When he walked into the lobby he dropped the box and the entire area went silent.

”I didn’t expect to see you here. You never called.” 

In front of him stood Loki and Banner in the center of the room. Bruce looked uncomfortable which wasn’t new and the god of mischief looked bored. Which wasn’t new either...

”I come on behalf of my imbecile of a brother. He wants to send his apologies for choking you.” 

Loki sounded so nonchalant but Tony could practically feel the ice in his tone. 

“What?”

”He sends his apologies for choking you. He wanted you to know because he thought it was important.”

”Important?” Tony whispered the words harshly.

Everyone in the room watched carefully while others took a step or two back. Some stepped forward towards Tony as if they would hold him back while others whipped their phones out. Most likely to call the police just in case.

”If he thought it was important then why did he not come to talk to me himself?”

Tony didn’t let the others answer, instead, he picked up the box that fell at his feet and turned to leave the room.

* * *

"We only have 8 months to prepare?"

Rhodey sighed deeply, this meeting was not going well already. 

“At most. We have finished over 79% of the plans that we explained to you several months ago. Trust me when I say that we’re going to be prepared.”

”You have to let us do something to get this done faster. That’s not a lot of time.”

Carol rolled her eyes, whenever it came to the Rouges she would often loose her professional aura rather quickly. It was amazing really, that woman could take on the world ten times over but Rogers and his band of misfits make her snap like a twig.

”We are moving as fast as possible.”

Steve stood up this time, he was more irritable Rhodey had noticed and he knew why.

Over the last several weeks Barnes has been suspiciously absent from his besties side and glued to Tony. The two of them would sit in Tony’s lab talking about nothing or about the ex-H.Y.D.R.A agent’s arm. Sometimes Tony would talk about the kids he had adopted even though the man had yet to meet any of them.

It was nice, considering what had happened. When Tony told him about the apology and Friday replayed the footage he almost lost his mind. 

It took him a minute to actually understand why he has never stood up to Rogers but he understood now, and that’s all that matters.

He was happy someone besides himself was watching the crazy geniuses back. 

Steve however was noticeably unhappy.

Steve could be heard demanding to know where Barnes disappears to.

He even goes so far to claim that Tony is being a bad influence, it’s as if he believes he’s talking to a child.

Rhodey has never been a huge fan of the former Captain. 

The man was too perfect and skipped all the training someone had to do to become a Captain, it was infuriating. 

Other soldiers died before they got that title or they were overlooked time after time.

And he gets it just because he had a lucky break?

Insulting.

”Also you do have a mission.”

Each if the Rouges looked vaguely interested, even Barnes and Romanov looked somewhat surprised.

”Thats great-“

”You’re mission is to train.”

”Excuse me?”

If steam could come out of ears then Steve’s should be on fire, he was red in the face and his blue eyes were hard as ice.

Carol and Rhodey didn’t even hide their smug grins.

”You heard him.” Carol’s voice was unnaturally kind, it sounded tooth rottenly sweet.

” You’re orders are to train and hope that we have those 8 months. We don’t know what kind of technology Thanos has and that means he could be here in an hour.”

Rhodey and Carol stood up as Steve finally sank back into his seat in defeat.

”Get ready and stay ready.” 

* * *

Tong walked into the Rouges common room once Friday confirmed they were all there (with the exception of Barnes because he was with Tony).

”Alright guys.”

They all shot glares in their direction, especially Steve. He looked angry.

”Bucky? Why are you standing with Tony?”

There was a hard edge to his voice as if he was talking to a child who was just caught stealing.

The man in question didn’t answer him so Steve looked at the next suspect: Tony.

”Was this what you were doing with him? Making him follow you around like a lost dog?”

Tony rolled his eyes “no Rogers. I didn’t make him do anything.”

”Liar! Barnes would never side with you!”

Wanda finally inserted herself into the conversation with red tentacles swirling around her in warning.

Tony could see Barnes tense a little bit, he noticed the man’s acute movements now. They had been hanging around each other for a bit and now he could see every muscle in him get ready to fight.

“Okay so I can see this is not the time.”

With that being said he turned around to walk back out the room when his phone rang.

”Hello?”

Harley’s voice flooded his ear not even a second later.

”So I have both good and bad news.”

”What’s the good news?”

Tony hates how his voice became panicked in front of his former teammates. He started walking towards the elevator quickly, he could distantly hear Rogers yelling at Barnes to stay where he was.

By the sound of it, Barnes was doing the exact opposite.

”We will never do this again. Ever, I promise on my future child that we won’t.”

Tony stopped right as the elevator opened, Barnes got in before him and once he stepped in Friday took them to his lab.

”Okay bad news then?”

”I may or may not have dared Peter to possibly do a backflip off of the Statue of Liberty's torch. And he may or may not have done it.”

Tony sighed and rubbed his temples to try and fight off the headache already forming.

” You dared Peter to do a flip off of a national monument.”

”I said I may have or I may not have.”

”Where are you both?”

Harley went silent for a long moment.

”The hospital in Queens...”

”Why?”

”Peter hit his head when he flipped and when we got back to Aunt May he was really out of it. Then he fainted.”

Tony sighed “I’m on my way.”

He hung up the phone and saw a smirking Barnes.

”Shut up you over grown popsicle.”

” I didn’t even say anything yet.” The amusement in his voice was clear as day.

That’s another thing, Barnes has been quite talkative around him. After the very long and painful to watch awkwardness that had been their first few encounters he had opened up.

Tony dared proclaim that he liked this Barnes a lot more than the silent one. He was funny and smart, he couldn’t keep up with his science rants like Peter or Banner and Harley but he was also asking questions.

He didn’t mind Tony’s mumbles whenever he works. It was great, Barnes even opened up to him and told him why he doesn’t speak around Rogers.

The memory of that discussion was bone chilling, after what he had been through Tony didn’t think he would care about hitting Steve with reality.

He wasn’t the Bucky Barnes that the blond grew up with yet he was scared to ruin the image Steve had for him. 

It was sad but understandable.

” You were thinking too loud.”

The elevator opened and Tong walked inside his lab with Barnes at his side.

” You can not talk about thinking too loud. Anyone could hear your thoughts from a mile away.” 

Stark rolled his eyes playfully at Barnes’s remark. 

“Whatever Freezer Burn.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I felt bad about not posting for about a week, so here’s another chapter.

“Back off bitch.” Harley growled out as he stood in front of Peter.

Tony had just appeared from the elevator and into the door way when heard Harley. He slowly walked forward and analyzed the entire scene.

Barnes and Steve were glaring at each other, both of them had frustration rolling off of them in waves. Sam and Clint were watching the two from a distance while Wanda was rolling her eyes at Peter and Harley. Scott was sitting across from Natasha at the table.

”What’s happening?” Tony’s voice was low and calming, he did not need to a super hero throw down in his tower. Especially not in one of the meeting rooms.

Especially the room where they would be discussing the progress of the ‘Save Earth From Thanos’ plan.

”Peter what’s going on?”

The teenager looked at him with fearful eyes and a wave of protectiveness cane over him. He could feel the same energy that he felt when Friday told him that Rhodey and Steve were fighting and he watched Rogers touch him.

It didn’t feel overwhelming though, this time it felt like a slight buzz underneath his skin. There and ready to bite if needed but calm at the same time. It was a little intoxicating.

”I...I left Ned’s pen in here and I thought I could swing by and get it before the meeting. I mean I knew the meeting would start soon so just thought that it was fine.”

He took a loud gulp before continuing, “when we came in here they were here. I got my own and we were about to leave but-“

”But this bitch right here decided to call us your puppets.”

Tony nodded and took another cautious step forward.

”That is insulting, I understand but Harley you can’t fight them okay? That won’t solve anything.”

Harley didn’t show any signs that he heard him so Tony took another step forward. This time he was in arms length to grab Peter who looked terrified, Wanda had looked through his before without consent. He probably didn’t want the same thing happening.

Tony could relate on all levels.

He grabbed Peter and placed him behind his body as if to shield him, the teen backed out of the room slightly just in case he needed to run for it. 

“It’s true isn’t it? You let him walk all over you yet you gravel at his feet. You let him boss you around like he’s your father. You are both his puppets.”

She looked so proud of her conclusion that Tony knew Harley was about to put her in her place. The deep breath he took only confirmed the thought.

”Listen you ragged ass wanna be witch, he does not walk all over me it’s the other way around.”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly at the sassy teenager in front of him. He wasn’t wrong though so that was something.

”Also my name is Harley not Pinocchio, I don’t have strings on me. Never did and I never will. So you claim someone else is a puppet cause I know it’s not me.”

Harley then turned and walked towards Tony with a large grin, he put an arm on the older mans shoulder when he turned to face the Rouges again.

”Lastly he is the greatest man in the world. He’s take accountability for his mistakes and he’s responsible. He’s been more consistent than my biological dad. So yeah, this is my father and he raised me better than yours raised you.”

Harley then walked out the room and dragged Peter along with him. Tony watched them go with a fond smile on his face. The buzzing feeling of energy faded away almost completely.

But he wasn’t done yet.

Tony turned back around and lakes to Steve and Barnes who were still glaring at each other, at least Rogers was.

Barnes was looking rather pleased with Tony if his smile was anything to go by.

”Don’t even say anything Ice box.”

Barnes’s grin got wider but he still didn’t say a word much to his displeasure.

”What did you do to Bucky?”

oh right.

He was still right there. Great.

”I literally haven’t done anything but look at my son with the proudest expression on the planet. Yes I called him my son. Whatever.”

The blue eyes that belonged to the former Captain grew unexpectedly cold, the buzzing energy feeling came but this time it was stronger.

Is this what Peter’s Spidey-Sense felt like? 

“So no I didn’t do anything.” Tony said as he pulled his phone from his pockets.

”Hey Platypus, can you tell everyone that the meeting is scheduled for next week?”

He was quiet for a moment. 

“Nothing has happened...just some disagreements.” He have a pointed look at Wanda who was looking at the door with anger.

”Thanks Sour Patch!” He hung up the phone and fixed Rogers with an unpleasant glare.

”Are you done? Great! I have things to do.”

Tony walked out the room, he could hear Barnes’s footsteps behind him.

”Rogers isn’t screaming at you to stay?”

There was a long silence until they both went into the elevator and the doors closed.

”No.”

Tony looked up at him “you sound worried.”

He has never heard the tone form the super ex-assassin, he was either calm and collected, irritated or he was laid back and relaxed.

”I am, he never just lets me leave like that.”

Tony raised a brow “isn’t that a good thing? He’s stopped mothering you.”

Barnes shook his head slightly. A grim look took over his face.

”I don’t think so. I just...I just don’t think so.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry I’m late for this chapter. A lot of stiff is going on in here and it took more time than I anticipated to write.

Natasha was walking when she had heard it, she was on her way to one of the many meeting rooms that the tower had and she wasn't trying to overhear people. 

"That is an insane man." 

She stopped right outside the third meeting room she was walking by, at first, she was tempted to leave. They could just be gossipping about anything. 

"I know, how in the world did they make weapons out of that?"

The super spy stopped and looked at the ceiling, she could see a camera in almost every corner of the hallway except across from her where there was a pillar to support the building. She made her way over to it and hid in the small corner.

"Honestly they have to be magic workers or something, could he really power up ships with the stones?"

She heard the other man sigh "I don't know. We're talking about the entire universe so anything is possible."

"I know but he has all this technology because of whatever he does right? It's taken years for this plan to be set in motion I would assume so how certain are we that he has weapons?"

The other responded with a low mumble that she couldn't quite hear but in her head, she had heard enough.

Stark was planning to use the stones to make weapons? Wait, they said 'did' which means those weapons already exist.

What was his plan? If all of this passes smoothly what will become of the weapons? 

Tony wasn't that stupid to give them to the masses but at the same time, it isn't hard to manipulate him. If he feels secure he'll give up anything.

Inwardly she sighed, this was not something that he should have been hiding. This could create more problems then it could solve.

Natasha silently slipped from her corner and went to find Steve, as leader of their ragtag group he should know about this. 

After all, if he manages to get on Tony's good side again like he had talked about so long ago then he would be in charge.

Should she play her cards right like she normally does then she should remain unharmed throughout this entire endeavor?

Why was she the one always cleaning up the messes of others?

* * *

"You said what?"

Barton and Sam looked absolutely furious while Wanda looked smug and Steve looked astonished.

"I said that Tony may be building weapons for the war using whatever stones he has at his disposal."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Sam said as he lost the dark gleam in his eyes. He looked at her with confusion while he tried to piece together all the information he had just received.

Natasha was surprised that he was actually using his brain instead of sharing Steve's.

"No, it's not. Tony has no self-control and will end up doing something we will all pay for in the end."

Steve's voice was grim as he turned towards the elevator and went down to Tony's lab.

**_"You don't have_ access _to go down to Boss's-"_**

Barton used an arrow and jammed it into the little wire box inside of the elevator, the AI's voice turned to static as Clint rerouted the wires to take them straight to Tony's lab. 

Steve assumed that he turned off the AI the way Tony showed them so long ago, he felt a bit of guilt at abusing Tony's trust so easily like they just did. 

Desperate times causes desperate measures he supposed.

When they arrived Steve walked out first with the rest falling in line behind him, as he walked closer to the doors of the lab he could hear Tony talking.

"I swear to god if you- no!"

They all stopped as laughter filled there ears, they haven't heard Tony laugh since...when was the last time he laughed?

"Listen, it was hardly my fault."

Steve's blood froze over as if he was on the ice again, that was Bucky's voice. What was Bucky doing down here?

"Stark must've blackmailed him and forced him down here, that's why he left with him that one day."

Wanda's voice was filled to the brim with hostility, he turned around to look at her. Her frown immediately turned into a sorry smile that held promises to control herself. He smiled back at her encouragingly.

"That was all your fault, do you even know what you just did?"

Tony's voice sounded a bit annoyed and Steve's mind went into a whirlwind of thoughts. Tony could hurt Bucky if he already had blackmail on him. It makes sense now, the apology and disappearing as well as the angry face he would wear around him and his team.

Tony was using Bucky to tear the team apart.

Steve practically banged the door down and stormed in, Bucky and Tony looked up with surprise written on their faces.

"Steve, what the hell? That was-"

Bucky stood up as Steve walked towards Tony.

"What are you-"

"Tony how dare you? You need to tell us when you decide to do something so destructive. We talked about this."

Tony stared at him blankly until he shook his head slowly.

"What are you talking about? I didn't even make anything."

"Lies!" Wanda all but shrieked "you're a liar Stark. We know you've been building weapons with the Infinity Stones."

"I'm what?"

The redhead woman walked forward and stood in front of Steve, "you know what you're doing."

Steve put a hand on her shoulder just as Bucky stood in front of Tony in a protective stance.

"I'm not building weapons out of the stones," he rolled his eyes "I don't even have any of the Infinity Stones."

Tony then got up and stood in front of Barnes which made him head to chest with Steve, he glared menacingly at the blond. 

"Besides Wanda, you're the mind reader. You know I'm right."

Wanda didn't say anything back, instead, she took a step back with a scowl and glared at him. Clint grabbed her hand just as Scott appeared in the doorway.

"I'm going to go..." The ex-criminal said as he went to turn around and leave but was stopped by Maximoff using her magic to pull him towards the group. The man struggled in her grasp and glared at her once she set him down. 

"That wasn't necessary." Wanda only rolled her eyes in response, Tony tried his best not to comment on how childish she was behaving.

"Also how dare you decide to march in here like you own the place," Tony stepped back and cocked his hip while crossing his arms. 

If the kids were here they would say that he just summoned his inner teenager. To be fair, he had learned this from them.

"You were hurting Bucky." His answer was so simple and so stupid that it took everything he had learned from being in the spotlight since birth not to react.

"I wasn't hurting him and if you even think about saying that he follows me around like a lost puppy I'll blast you back into the ice."

"You're forcing him to follow you so you can tear us apart again, honestly Tony I expected so much more from-"

"Don't even go there, Steve."

Everyone turned to look at Branes, he never spoke out against Steve with such confidence. It was shocking, even Natasha couldn’t hide the fact that she was surprised.

”Bucky it’s okay, I’ll handle this.” Steve gave him a soft smile “I’ll make sure Tony doesn’t ever do this again.”

Bucky crosses his arms, “do what exactly?” He walked forward and practically yanked Tony away from the other super soldier. 

The billionaire gave him a soft look, though one look at Bucky’s face the soft yet fond eyes of brown turned foggy with confusion. The face he was seeing was not one of the Winter Soldier, he was sure of that, but it didn’t look shy or playful either. It was a carefully placed mask of something.

By the tension slowly filling the room Tony knew that said mask would slip completely. 

Shit.

”He’s manipulating you, he’s using you against me and trying to hurt us again. To hurt you again.” Steve suddenly sounded so pained as he spoke.

”You’re...Steve we hurt him. I hurt him. Anything he could have done to he I would have deserved it. Steve I killed his mom.” Barnes’s voice didn’t waver or crack, he sounded calm and normal despite the words.

Tony had helped him accept what happened. It took more time than he was used to when it came down to convincing people that everything was okay now. He didn’t know such time and consideration was needed for such a task but it was worth it. The results were amazing. 

“Is that why you apologized? He guilt tripped you?”

Tony was about to retort but Barnes’s best him to it.

”I apologized because I was walking around here with my head up my ass. He didn’t deserve what happened nor did he have to house us in his own home. I apologized because I hurt him.”

Steve sighed, the emotional voice from before was replaced in an instant.

”I understand you feel like you hurt him but he caused more damage than you did.”

Sam suddenly stepped up to speak but the glare Barnes had sent him made the man stumble back. 

“I don’t feel like I hurt him because I know I did.” He had turned his attention back on his former best friend.

Former...when had that word been the way he described the little boy from Brooklyn who never backed down?

”Bucky it wasn’t your fault.”

Something snapped inside of Barnes.

”My name isn’t Bucky anymore, I’d much rather be called James.”

Steve looked shocked, the man he remembered before the ice hated being called James. Whenever he was in trouble or doing too much his mother would call him James. He had started associating the name with punishment so he never used it.

He supposed that changed...

”Bucky this isn’t you. You hate being called James before everything.”

”Now I don’t like being called Bucky, I was different from the way I am now when we were at war. You have to understand that.”

Steve shook his head and turned his attention back on to Tony, who had been sitting down since he was cut from the conversation.

”What did you do to him? He never acts like this.”

Tony just rolled his eyes in response.

” He isn’t the same okay? That’s something you need to understand. You keep trying to force him to become someone who was left behind. Do you think anyone could be the same after what he had gone through?”

Tony was about to continue until he was distracted with a hand tightening around his throat...

Again.

Why is it always the throat?

Next thing he knows he was being dropped on the floor ungraciously. He looked up and saw Barnes...James holding Steve down by a headlock. The other Rouges looked ready to attack if they were given the order but none of the jumped in. 

“Rogers stand down.”

Steve shifted his eyes to look at the man he called friend. “Bucky it’s me. It’s Steve do you remember me?”

James let go of Steve and started walking over to Tony, he kneeled down to take a closer look at the hero’ neck. Already there were purple and blackish looking bruises forming in a ring where Rogers fingers were.

”I’m okay. Not the first time this happened.” The words made James’s frown deepen. 

While James’s back was turned away from him Steve went to touch his shoulder. The ex- assassin grabbed the hand and twisted it, then he swept Steve off his feet before throwing him into the ground. The metal armed man the carefully and gently pulled Tony up to his feet.

When the pair started heading towards the exit Wanda, Barton, and Sam stood in their way.

”Guys this isn’t going to end well and we both know it. How about you let us leave and you guys leave too. No one will get hurt.” Tony’s voice sounded raw.

”Whatever hold you have on him Stark you have to let go. He could turn all Winder Soldier on us.” Same said as if that was going to happen any second.

Something pulsed inside of himself, the thing that had snapped out of his control was pushing towards the surface. He pushed it back down and stared at the three imbeciles that blocked the door.

”Move.” James’s simple command yet harsh tone made the three of them hesitate. Wanda moves out of his way immediately after her moment of paralysis was over. She was pale and shaking slightly once she was back at Scott’s side. 

“Wanda what’s wrong?” With Barton’s momentary distraction James tripped him and kicked him hard in his stomach. The archer gasped and stayed on the ground in a ball of pain.

Sam just looked at his two teammates and slowly stepped out of the pairs way. By the time they had finally reached the door Steve was back on his feet. His face was set in a harsh expression that Tony was sure he never seen before except back in Siberia. 

A flash back if a shield slamming down into his chest made him stop moving. James tried to gently coax him into moving forward by gently rubbing his back. He still stood there staring at Steve’s face. The ice cold blue eyes and the tight jaw that let you know the man was set in his ways. His nostrils flared a bit with every breath.

”Bucky this isn’t you. You have to fight it.”

James’s shook his head and looked at the blond with a bit of sadness in his eyes.

”You aren’t my Steve.”

The statement snapped Tony out of his head.

”My Steve would never harm a teammate, my Steve was accountable just like his mother taught him to be.”

”Bucky-“

”I’m not Bucky anymore, you’re Bucky died when he fell of that train. He died when the first attached that arm and he died once you started telling him that what happened was never his fault.”

With that being the last thing said James started pushing Tony out of the room, he didn’t use a lot of force but just enough. The two men walked out of the room as the Rouges just stood there, suddenly the lab flashed red lights and a siren was going off.

_**“You have less than 30 seconds to leave the lab. Failure to leave the premises will result in you all being escorted out.”** _

Each if the Rouges left quickly, they didn’t want to see how good Friday was at keeping her threats. Besides, they were freaked out that the A.I was back online again. 

Once outside of the lab with its doors shut and locked Steve started shaking his head.

On the ride back to their floor they were all silent, each of them thinking about what had just occurred less than an hour ago.

The others thought about how Barnes had wanted nothing to do with Steve and how bizarre it was. They always associated Barnes with Steve like honey and bees. The fact that it was no longer the case seemed surreal to them.

Steve, however, was thinking about how all the work he had done was washed away in an instant. How Tony was the center of all of his problems at the moment.

it was always Tony, who had done something. Now he had taken Bucky away from him again. 

Steve looked at the opening doors of the elevator with determination and a mad gleam. He stepped out and marched straight to his room and closed the door. Then he started packing clothes and other essentials. 

He was going to find a way to get Bucky back. He wasn’t going to let him go so easily. 

Bucky was his not Tony’s....

Its time for Tony to play with his own toys.

To be continued...


End file.
